VPA-985 is a nonpeptid, orally active competitive vasopressin receptor antagonist, specific for the v2 receptor subtype. This study is designed to valuate the safety and tolerance of single oral doses of vpa-985 in patients with symptomatic heart failure (nyha classes II and III). In addition, preliminary pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamic assessments will be collected.